Ben 10, 000 Again
Ben 10, 000 Again is the 15th episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX and is the 2nd episode of the 2nd season. Plot "Ehehehe" Riff Raff laughed. Kevin was hung onto a pole by his underwear. "Atomic Wedgie!!" Riff Raff shouted at him. He flew up and got Kevin down. "Sorry, instinctive nature" he appologised. "First you are a smart alec, then you are a smarty pants saying big words" Kevin sighed. Riff Raff then reverted to normal. Just then a time portal opened up and sucked Ben and Kevin in. Gwen walked out of her house into the street Ben and Kevin were in and saw them being sucked up by a portal, she then jumped in. "Omnitrix, close time portal" A familiar voice said. Ben, Gwen and Kevin all landed with a thud. Gwen came too first and recognised the voice. "Ben? Omnitrix? Have we been zapped to the past?" She said, dazed. "Ben's my dad. I am Ken" the voice said. Gwen opened her eyes and saw a young Ben, with a dark tan and dark hair. "Ben, has a kid?" she asked him. "Well, you are from an alternate reality to us so there is no guarantee. Dad says he met you before" Ken explained to her. "When we were kids we were teleported here by my older self. Hi, I'm your auntie Gwen" she said and shook his hand. He smiled and said "Well, alternate auntie anyway." Ben and Kevin came to at the same time. Ken recognised Kevin and became Spitter. He spat goo at Kevin and then became Buzzshock. Ken got ready to electocute Kevin but he absorbed rubber just in time. Ben became Big Chill and froze Ken. Inside the ice Ken said "Ben Tennyson and Kevin Levin working together? No!" He shouted. "Ken, calm down, Kevin is good now!" Gwen said. His facial expression changed. He became Heatblast and melted the ice. Ben reverted to normal. "Now, what is going on?" "Ben, this is Ken. Remember the alternate Ben we met as kids? This is his son" Gwen explained. Ben couldn't speak at first but then said "Okay, whats up?" Ken explained that Kevin 11,000 and Ragnarok had teamed up and Ben 10,000 needed their help. "Okay, lead us to your dad" Ben told him. Ken went XLR8. Ben turned into Echo Echo and went Ultimate. Ken was astounded to see this new form of Echo Echo. Ben wasn't sure why but then realised that this future Ben didn't have the Ultimatrix. "You think XLR8 is the fastest alien there is? Wait til you see Ultimate Echo Echo in action" Ben challenged. He grabbed Kevin and Ken grabbed Gwen. They both took off at the same time. At Ben 10,000's headquarters, Ben 10,000 was rubbing his head. Kai Green walked in and kissed his cheek. "Everything will be alright, baby" she comforted. There was a loud boom and Kai and Ben looked around, ready to fight. Ultimate Echo Echo stood there with Kevin. "Kevin Levin?" Ben shouted. He activated the Omnitrix but Ultimate Echo Echo stopped him first. "STOP! I am Ben Tennyson. Your son Ken brought me here. I was with Kevin and Gwen at the time so they came along too. Kevin is good now. Atleast in my reality he is." Ben reverted to human. XLR8 showed up with Gwen. "Wow, I want that alien. Ultimate Echo Echo! Hey, the voice control mustn't be working" Ken said. "It's not that, it's just that this isn't an Omnitrix, it's an Ultimatrix. It has the power to evolve aliens to their Ultimate form" Ben explained. Ken looked disappointed. "So, Ben 10,000. The first thing I have to ask is, why did you want me?" Ben looked puzzled. "I didn't ask for you. I simply said to Kenny I knew you and then you showed up." "Oh, well you do know there are more than 10,000 aliens in the Codon Stream, right?" Ben told Ben 10,000. He didn't know. "There are ''millions ''of aliens. Every species in the entire galaxy and more galaxies are in the codon stream" Ben told Ben 10,000. Ben walked up to him and added a new alien. He pressed down the faceplate and Ben 10,000 transformed "Squidface!!" Ben 10k shouted. "Wow, Ben 10,001. I'm a Chimera Sui Gineris, Vilgax's species" Ben 10k said. Ken got excited and told his Omnitrix "Squidface" and it transformed him. He smiled. "Anyway, anyway, we are getting off subject" Ben said. He turned to Ben 10k "What's going on?" "Kevin 11,000 escaped the Null Void. We had to freeze his son Devlin so that he wouldn't get involved. Kevin 11,000 and Ragnarok teamed up and together, they are almost unstoppable" Ben 10k explained. "Okay, lets quit wasting time and get to business" Ben said. He was about to transform when Azmuth teleported in. "Ben Tennyson, Ben Tennyson and Ken Tennyson. Three Omnitrix wielders in the one room, I never thought I would see the day." "Well actually Azmuth, it is still two Omnitrix wielder. I have an Ultimatrix" Ben said, then he held up his wrist. Azmuth's pupils widened. "Amazing. This is the new Omnitrix that I have almost completed for Ben and Ken. What features does it have?" Ben completely explained the Ultimatrix to Azmuth. "So the only difference is that when your friend there attaches his badge it becomes the MEGATRIX?" Azmuth asked. Ben nodded. "Wow" "But, I got the Ultimatrix by accident because a clone of me stole it from you and my Omnitrix was destroyed so I stole it from him" Ben said. Ben 10k and Ken reverted from the Squidface form, still listening to Ben and Azmuth. Azmuth nodded. "Well, I came to see you Ben, and now that I have. Good bye" Azmuth teleported away. "Anyway, Ben 10k. We have to be on our way to stop Kevin 11,000." Ben transformed into Jetray. Ben 10,000 transformed into El Diablo and Ken attempted to transform into a new alien, VLOCT but mistransformed into Cannonbolt. "Oh man!" Cannonbolt said. Ben grabbed Gwen and Ben 10k grabbed Kevin and the five all left. There was a loud crashing noise. Kevin 11,000 was smashing buildings to the floor. Ragnarok shoot yellow beams at the surviving people that ran out. "No survivors" Kevin said, darkly. The team showed up. Kevin absorbed Taedenite from his plumbers badge. Gwen created a To'kustar from her mana. Ben 10k transformed into Diamondhead, Ben transformed into Heatstone and Ken became Wildmutt. Kevin 11,000 roared at them. Diamondhead shot diamonds at Kevin 11,000. He shouted a sonic howl at Diamondhead. He shattered and reverted to normal. Wildmutt jumped at Ragnarok but he was knocked down. Heatstone shot flaming diamonds at Kevin 11,000. He barely flinched. Kevin rolled up into a Taedenite ball and rolled at Ragnarok. Gwen used her karate and sent her To'kustar at him. Ragnarok was easily defeated. Ben became FuzzBall and rolled at the giant Kevin 11,000. Kevin was knocked back a little but he squashed FuzzBall. All the debris stuck under his foot made FuzzBall larger than Kevin. He rolled over Kevin and turned Ultimate. Ultimate FuzzBall spewed flames onto Kevin. Kevin whacked Ultimate FuzzBall away like a fly. He turned back into FuzzBall. Ben 10k walked up to Ben and rolled his eyes. He decided to try it out too though. The two FuzzBalls rolled into Kevin. He kicked them both away like soccer balls. "Ben, I can honestly say I stopped using the Rolelo Vocolo years ago, when I discovered this guy." Ben 10k then pressed Ben's Ultimatrix. "TriWuzzo!!" Ben shouted. "Hey, where is FuzzBalls homeplanet?" Ben asked. "Rulli Di Grasso" Ben 10k answered. Ben 10k turned into TriWuzzo aswell and they both rolled up into purple fluffy balls and rolled back to Kevin 11,000. Both TriWuzzo's showed up to see Kevin shooting Taedenite shards at Kevin 11,000. He growled and whacked him away. Gwen shot mana beams but he just absorbed them. "Yum." Both TriWuzzo's shoot heatrays from their eyes. Kevin burned and cried in pain. Then the created green, triangles and shoot them at Kevin. He began detransforming. When he was completely unmutated both rolled up and rolled at him. Ben 10k then put him into a null void egg. "Thanks, Ben" he said. Ben nodded. Ben and Ken were playing around. "Kenny, when Azmuth gives you your Ultimatrix, make sure you try this one out." Ben became Wildmutt and turned into Ultimate Wildmutt. Ultimate Wildmutt spoke and Kenny nearly fainted. "He can speak now?" Ben nodded. Ben then came in, said his goodbyes and made a time portal. "By guys" He said. Ultimate Wildmutt showed off his awesome speed and ran into the time portal. "Bye" he said. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Ben 10,000 *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ken Tennyson *Kai Green *Azmuth Villains *Kevin 11,000 *Ragnarok Aliens Used By Ben *Riff Raff *Big Chill *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Jetray *Heatstone *FuzzBall *Ultimate FuzzBall *TriWuzzo *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt By Ben 10,000 *Squidface (First appearance for Ben 10k) *El Diablo *Diamondhead *FuzzBall *TriWuzzo By Ken *Spitter *Buzzshock *Heatblast *XLR8 *Squidface *Cannonbolt (Mistransformation, selected alien was VLOCT *Wildmutt Abilities used by Kevin *Rubber *Taedenite Creatures made by Gwen *To'kustar Trivia *Ben 10, 000 is the same as the one seen in Ben 10 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Category:Time travel